Remembering the past
by diemanlover
Summary: Something happened to Haruhi that made her forget her forget her past, and herself, leaving her with no where to go. Until she was rescued by Tamaki. Now living with the prince of the Ouran Academy Host Club, she starts a new life. But what happens when a threat endangers this life, and the only way to protect it is by unlocking the secrets of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Haruhi's P.O.V.

'Faster. I have to go faster. I need to get away. Away from him.' I dont remember who he is but I know h hurt me. I don't remember who I am. Trees. That's all I see. I don't know where I am or where I'm ging, but I can't stop. My legs were hurting. My chest tightened and my lungs burnt with each breath I took. I don't know how long I've been running but I don't feel safe yet. I just need to find a house and hope hat they'l let me call . . . who? 'I don't remember anybody so who can I call? Who is there for me to ask for help? Will a random stranger pity me and help me? I dont even know what happened to me so will they help me?'  
I sawlgts in the distance and ran in that direction. I arrived at aroad. The lights I saw before were street lamps illuminating a road. Not a car was in sight. 'Maybe a car will come and give me a ride to a police station. But what would I tell them?' I started walking along the road in a random direction. After a few minutes I began feeling light-headed and dizzy. 'No. I can't faint now. I just can't.' I heard the sound of a motor behind mw and turned to see a sleek, black limo. I raised my hand to stop it but then everything went lack.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

"Ahh. What a night," i yawned as i stretched in the back of the limo. It was late and I was coming from a meeting with my grandmother. She insisted on me meeting her after school today and that it wouldn't take too long. Pssh, what a lie! It's now 10:43 pm and I've been with her for sevn hours. I want to sleep so bad. I laid back in the leather seat and turned my head to look out the window. The night was so peaceful. My eyes were starting to drift closed when I saw a girl walking along the road. 'What's she doing out here all by herself?' I watched her as we got closer. She turned around, lifted her hand, and then fainted in the middle of the road.

"Stop the car!" I shouted at my driver all thoughts of sleep forgotten. The car to a screeching halt just feets away from her body.  
"Master, ae you . . . ?" I didn't hear the rest of the question as I was already out of the car and running towards the girl.

What I saw shocked me. her ankles and wrists were rubbed raw and bruised. Her arms and legs were littered with cuts and bruises. Her clothes were dirty and torn and she was bare-footed. Her hair was choppy and some areas were considerably shorter than others. 'Who would have done such a thing?' I felt tears well up in my eeyes out of pity for her. 'What vile, cruel beast would do such a thing to such a young lady?' "Master, what is the problem?" my driver asked as he approached me. "Who is this?" he aaskeed looking down at the unconscious girl.  
'I don't know," I answered picking her up and walking back to the limo. "But I'm taking her home wih me to the estate." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Tamaki's P.O.V.

I wasn't paying much attention to anything today. All my thoughts were centerd around the girl sleeping in the guest bedroom for the past four days. She still hasn't woken up yet. What if she never wakes up? I don't know a thing about her, not even her name, yet I feel so protective of her. There hasn't been any annoucements about any missing person matching her description. 'But there has to be someone out there looking for her, right? Friends or family, someone has to be worried about her. Maybe she can give us a name to contact or an address to visit when she wakes up.' A thought spread through my mind that caused me to mentally panic. 'What if she never wakes up? What if when she does there's no where for her to go? What if there IS no one looking for her? What if she has no one?'

I sighed and looked around music room #3. Hunny-senpai was sitting around a table stuffing his face with cake, while Miro-senpai was sitting across from him just looking. Hikaru and Kaoru were siting in a window sill talking about whatever. Kyoya was writing in his black book like always. My family may not be the ideal family that everyone wishes for, not with my grandmother hating me, my father pactically ignoring me, and being forbiden from any contact with my mother. I don't know what I would do about my friends. They're my family.

I sighed again and moved to stand at a window and looked up at the clouds.

"Tamaki, is something wrong?" I heard Kyoya ask.

"Of course not, why would you ask that, Kyoya?" I said in my usual cheerful manner and faking a grin.

"Well you seem distant lately," he answered shutting his book and looking at me.

"It's true Tama-chan" Hunny-senpai said putting down his fork while Miro-senpai nodded.

"And you've been quiet too," the twins added simuntanously.

"Does this have anything to do with your grandmother?" Kyoya asked again.

"No," I answered looking at my shoes.

"Then what is it?" the twins asked again.

"Yeah Tama-chan, if it's not your grandmother then what is it? You started acting this way after your meeting with her on Monday," Hunny-senpai said standing in front of me and hugging his pink bunny.

I sighed. No point in lying to them. "Well . . . there's this girl"

"Ooo, does the boss have girl problems?" Hikaru, well I think it's Hikaru, said smirking.

"Nah, he's pobably wondering how to break it to his 'princesses'" Kaoru suggested.

"You have a girlfriend Tama-chan," Hunny-senpai said, his eyes twinkling. "Can I meet her, please please please?"

"No" I answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"Well . . . I . . . it's just . . . it's complicated," I sighed.

"At least tell us about her," the twins said in unison.

"I wouldn't even know where to start," I muttered.

"How about from the beginning," Kyoya said, "And keep it short we have guests arriing in 20 minutes."

"Fine, when I was coming home from the meeting with my grandmoher I saw a girl faint in the middle of the road. When I came out to help her she was cut up and bruised like someone had thrown her into a blender. So I took her to the estate and she's beenunconscious ever since."

After some seconds of silence Kyoya spoke up, "I'll be coming around tomorrow to meet her."

"What? Why?" I asked loudly, "She isn't even awake yet. She might not even be awake when you come tomorrow."

"Precisely. I'll have my brothers come along to check her health," he answered and i felt stupid. Of course he'd want to meet her with, being the son of a man who owned a chain of hospitals.

"If Kyoya-senpai is going," Hikaru started.  
"We want to go too," Kaoru finished.

I was about to refuse, I didn't want those two near her, but then Hunny-senpai said, "Please Tama-chan," while hugging Usa-san to his chest.

I couldn't say no to him because, 1. he was so cuute, and 2. he might cry and then Mori-senpai would kill me.

"Fine," I sighed and was glomped by the twins and Hunny-senpai.

"Well now that that's settled, places everyone," Kyoya said.

I went and sat in the chair while the others stood around it. The doors opened and all o us,excluding Mori-senpai, said "Welcome."

**53 MINUTES LATER**

As much as I tried to focus on the girls that requested me I just couldn't. I kept thinking about _her._ It's like she had taken up premanent residence in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if she woke up and I wasn't thre. That seemed to be a major problem. I had to be there when she woke. I just had to. But why? I didn"t know. I hve to leave. She could have woken up already. I looked at the clock on the wall, there was seven minutes left. I can wait it through.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" a timid voice broke through my thoughts. "You're not sick, are you?"

I turned my attenion to the three girls siting oon thhe sofa in front of me. The one in the middle asked the question. I leane dtowards her until our faces were just inches apart. i held both of her hands, looked her in the eye and said, "Of course I'm alright, princess. Your beauty alone could cure the most incurable of diseases."

I watched as the three girls swooned with hearts in their eyes before I gave a fake smile and flipped my hair.

We passed the next seven minutes with them talking about ttheir day.

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **AT THE ESTATE** X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-XXX-X-

When I arrived home the first thing I did was to make my way to the guest room. If anything important came up everyone knew where to find me. It's becoming a kind of routine - I would come home from school, come to the guest room, eat dinner, go back to my room to shower and sleep, wake up, go back to the guestroom to check on her, eat breakfast, go to school, and the cycle would start all over again.

I was absentmindedly stroking her hair and wondering about tomorrow. 'What would the Ootori brothrs find wrong with her? What if there were more serious damages done than the cuts and bruises? Would she be traumatized? Would ther be any permanent damage?'

I felt her stirring under my hand and looked down hopefully. She blinked a couple times before she slowly opened one eye then the next. She looked up at me and asked in a croaky voice, "Who are you?"

**A/N: So that's it from now but I'll have the next chapter up real quick. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

Haruhi's P.O.V.

What . . . what is that feeling? Someone's touching me. They're touching my head. It hurts but it doesn't feel like they're causing it. It's kinda soothing. But who is it touching me? I tried to open my eyes but it was ridiculously difficult. When I finally opened them my vision was hazy. I looked around the room trying to take in my surroundings despite my blurred vision. My sight caught onto a man beside me. 'He must have been the one stroking my head.' I couldn't see him clearly, but he had blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice surprised me. It was throaty and sounded like a frog croaking. It scared me a little.

"I am Tamaki Suoh," he said in a really smooth voice. It made me feel calm for some reason. "And what is your name my dear?"

My vision was clearing. I got a good look at him now and he was startling. His blonde hair looked so silky and his blue eyes shone and sparkled. He looked like a prince that just stepped out of a fairytale book. He also looked around my age, "what was it again?'. He was smiling. It was so friendly it was contagious and despite my condition I found myself trying to smile too, but I couldn't. I sat there just staring at his face until I realized he was waiting on an answer. 'What was the question again. . . right my name. I didn't know it.'

Embarrassed I looked away from him and muttered, "I don't know." "You don't know your name," he muttered to himself. He got quiet and I sneaked a look at him. He seemed deep in thought. He was no longer smiling and his eyebrows were furrowed together. "Oh well, we'll just call you, Nanoko, ok? . . . you must be hungry, are you hungry?" he asked standing up and smiling again.

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled and I nodded.

"Well c'mon then," he said stretching out a hand to help me. I took his hand and he led me out of the room. We entered a really long, pink and white hallway. We walked until we reached a really big double staircase. I don't know how long I stood there staring but Tamaki tugged on my hand and said we had to keep on moving. After we descended the staircase we, well Tamaki, was stopped by a gray-haired woman.

"Tamaki, what do you think you're doing?" she started not noticing me. " You've been hardly eating for the past three days and now . . . " she trailed off having sensed my presence. " Oh, you're awake," she said pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, she is, Sophia" Tamaki said. "I'm was just taking her to the kitchen so that we can both get something to eat."

"Go tell Shin to prepare something special for our gust," she ordered Tamaki and pulled my hand out of his. "I'm gonna go clean her up. When we're finish the food better be finished, too." and then she pulled me back upstairs.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

I watched as Sophia pulled Nanoko behind her to what I guess was the baths. As I made my way to the kitchen I mulled over what little I learned about her. She didn't remember her name so she probably has amnesia. 'But is it temporary or permanent?'

I arrived at the kitchen and told Shin Sophia's message and went to the dinning room and pulled out a chair and sat down. 'I wonder what Sophia is doing to the poor girl. Sophia is such a mother-hen-type. She's probably dressing Nanoko up right now.' Nanoko. I didn't feel calling her that. I wanted to know her real name. I wanted her to know her real name. An idea came to mind.

I pulled out my phone and called Kyoya. He picked up on the third ring.

"Yes Tamaki," he answered. "It's a little too late for a social call don't you think."

"Kyoya listen. She woke up but I think she has amnesia. She doesn't remember her name."

"So what do you want me to do about it."

"I want you to find out her name, age, birthday, the basics."

"What does she look like?" he asked and I described her to him.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Kyoya." The response I got was a grunt and then he hung up.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Sophia, as I heard Tamaki call her, took me to upstairs and to a bathroom with a huge tub that looked like it could fit three people. It was filled with bubbles.

"Now don't be shy darling, go ahead and take a bath. You can stay for as long as you want. I'll be right back, just gonna find some clothes for you ok," Sophia said and turned to leave.

"Thank you," I whispered my voice now back to normal.

"No problem," she closed the door and left.

I took off my torn clothes and sank into the tub. I started to wash my body and noticed that there were a few bruises here and there. 'What happened? Where did I get all these cuts and bruises from?. I decide to just ask Tamaki and dismissed it. When started washing my hair, I realized how awful it was. It was uneven and choppy. It felt like different lengths of string, not hair.

After a good twenty minutes in the bath, I went through the door I saw Sophia go through and entered another bedroom. It was beautiful. The walls and ceiling were painted a pale pink and rimmed with white. One of the walls was entirely made out of glass with curtains, like a floor to ceiling window. There was another door which I guess led to a closet, a walk-in closet no doubt. The rest of the room contained a desk and a chair, a dresser, a dressing table, and there was a four poster, king-sized bed smack in the middle of the room. It had pink ilk sheets and white fluffy pillows. There was a yellow sundress on the bed with a note beside it. I picked it up and read, "Put this on my dear and knock on the white door when you're finish. -Sophia"

I smiled as I slipped on the dress noticed that she had set out underwear for me too. I went to look at myself and I have to admit the dress made me look pretty. I just have to do something with my hair now. I looked around the room until I spotted a pair of scissors on the dressing table. I went over and sat down bringing the scissors up to my hair. In a couple minutes I had finished cutting it but it kinda looked like a boy's hairstyle (a/n: how it looked after she became a host). 'Oh well.'

I went and knocked on the door as the note instructed. The door opened and I expected to see Sophia but instead there was a tall man standing as stiff as board. "Come with me. I will lead you to the dinning hall." "Okay," I said timidly and followed behind him.

When we reached what I presume was double door to the dining hall, Mr. Stiff Board Man held one of the doors open for me. When I entered the first I saw was Tamaki gaping at me and his jaw dropped to the floor.

**A/N: I wanna say thanks to all who followed, faved, reviewed, and those of you who just read it. Please review though guys, I don't care if it's bad or good, just give me your honest feedback. I promise I'll update soon. p.s. the name Tamaki gave Haruhi comes from the japanese word on'nanoko meaning girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembering the Past chapter 3**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait you guys. I've been busy preparing for back-to-school and school itself, and I had this written down but didn't have time to type it up. Anyways I feel awful that I made you guys wait so long. Enough of my boring talk . . . on with the story. Enjoy. I do not own OHSHC, Tangled or Twenty Questions.**

Tamaki's P.O.V.

After I got off the phone with Kyoya, I started wondering about what he might find. Was it a good idea to ask him to find out who she is? '_Of course it was. Now we'll know who she is, where she's from, and who we can contact for her. But what if what he finds out is terrible? What if she's from a bad family? What if she's in some kind of trouble? What if she's wanted by the cops? What if she's an ex-criminal that escaped from prison and is now seeking revenge on the person who ratted her out? What if she's an alien that's stuck on Earth and is searching for the man who stole her spaceship?'_

"No, no, no, I'm getting paranoid now!" I shouted to myself, standing up and shaking my head. _'But what if . . . ', I started thinking again as I sat down and placed my chin in my hands. _

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, I realized that this was not going to get me anywhere. I got up and started pacing the dining room trying to figure out what was going to become of my guest. She'll probably have to attend Ouran with me . . . but what if she won't want to? What then?

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was pacing and soon walked straight into a wall and fell on my butt.

"Ow," I said getting up and rubbing my bottom. It felt like it was throbbing and no doubt it was going to end up bruised.

The door opened and at that moment what I saw shocked me to the core. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw slacken. I couldn't help staring at Nanoko. She was all clean and I got my first good look at her. Her skin, aside from the fading cuts and bruises, was a creamy complexion. She had big, adorable brown eyes and her once choppy hair was now cut to a length of about three inches and styled like a boy's, but it looked good on her. The dress she was wearing complimented her thin figure and overall she looked like the princess from that American movie Tangled, barefoot and all.

Her cheeks started to get a pinkish tint to them and she started shuffling and looking down sheepishly. It was then I realized I was staring and my mouth was still open. I closed my mouth and looked away as I felt my own face start to heat up.

"I'm sorry," I said looking back at her. '_Time to turn on the Tamaki charm.' _"You just looked so beautiful I had to imprint your image in my mind."

Her cheeks became redder and she ducked her head lower. "No need to be embarrassed, my dear. You are a truly beautiful girl and deserve to be told that every day," I said to her after lifting her chin so I could meet her eyes with my own. The look in her eyes gave me the impression that she didn't believe me. '_That is something I have to fix because she really is beautiful, like my own personal Aphrodite.' _"You know what," I said determined, "That's what I'll do. I'll tell you you're beautiful every day."

She blushed again but I didn't have time to marvel at how cuter it made her appear, because at that moment the door to the kitchen opened and a maid entered pushing a cart with our dinner on it.

I turned back to Nanoko who still had her gaze on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Come now, darling, let's eat," I held her hand and led her to the table.

After pulling out a chair for her I went to sit across from her. She only stared at the white cloth covering the table and then stared at the plate of food that was placed before her. I started to worry.

"Aren't you hungry anymore, Nanoko? Or do you not like what's for dinner? Is that it?"

She looked up and blushed. "Uhm . . ." then she looked away.

"It's okay honey," I said in what I hope was a calming and reassuring voice. "You can tell me."

"It's just . . . It's a lot of food,' she answered meekly.

"Well then, just eat as much as you can okay," I said smiling at her. She nodded and started eating slowly, while I followed suit eating a little faster.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Haruhi's P.O.V.

The food was delicious. It felt like fireworks of flavor were going off in my mouth. I don't think I've ever tasted food so delicious, but I don't remember if I did. The fact that I couldn't remember again made my stomach uneasy and the piece of teriyaki chicken I was chewing started to feel like sawdust. Pushing down the feelings of nausea that suddenly arised I looked at the boy seated in front of me. He was focused on his food and stuffing his face. How is it that he could look so much like an angel while doing that? _'But I wonder who he is? I remember he told me his name was Tamaki, but who is he? Who is he to me? Who am I to him? Why is he being so nice to me? Why don't I know him? Why don't I remember such a sweet, angelic, prince-like face?'_

I sighed and realized I was probably staring at him. He seemed to notice it too and looked up at me and gave me a closed mouth smile as his mouth was probably full. When I didn't smile back he gulped down his food and asked if I was alright.

"Oh . . . yes . . . no . . . I mean," I sighed. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, my dear. I am Tamaki Suoh . . ."

"I know that already, but who are you to me?" I interrupted.

"Oh, I'm your friend" he said with a smile.

"So why didn't you know my name?"

"Well, that's because it was my first time talking to you."

"Then how are you my friend?"

"Because I want to be your friend."

"But you don't know me."

"That doesn't matter. I'm still your friend."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be my friend?" I was starting to enjoy playing twenty questions with him.

"Don't you want me to be your friend?" he asked with puppy dog eggs and a sad pout. He was so cute like that, yet he looked hurt, I couldn't think straight. "I just want to be your friend because you don't remember anybody, and I like you." He bawled anime tears running down his face. He moved into a corner of the room and started growing mushrooms.

'_Wha-what, he's growing mushrooms. How's he doing that?"_

I watched as mushrooms popped up on the floor and walls of the now dark corner he was sitting in. they even grew on his back and head. I cautiously approached his corner, a little scared because, well, who grows mushrooms on their bodies.

"Tamaki," I said softly reaching my hand out to him. He didn't respond or even look at my. He made no indication that he was aware of my presence. He only made the mushrooms appear faster. I softly put my hand out on one of his shoulders. "Tamaki, I want you to be my friend."

"Really," he whispered and the mushrooms stopped growing.

"Yes."

"Yay," he jumped up and crushed me into a hug. The corner brightened and all the mushrooms disappeared.

"Tamaki . . . I . . . can't . . . breathe," I gasped out.

"Sorry," he said and released me. "And don't worry about you not remembering a thing about yourself. I asked Kyoya to check your background."

"Who's Kyoya?"

"He's my best friend and a member of the Ootori family."

"The Ootori family?"

"Yeah, they're a renowned Japanese family who owns a chain of hospitals and their own private police force of over 100 officers."

"So what makes him able to find out about my background?"

"Kyoya is able to find out everything and anything. He's like a stalker but not. He's pretty intimidating sometimes though."

"Are all your friends like that?"

"No, their personalities differ drastically."

"How so?" I asked interested.

"Well," he started, "Kyoya is the cool type. Hunny-senpai is the boy Lolita type. Mori-senpai is the silent, strong type. And Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous types." I couldn't help but notice his face looked so serene when he's talking about his friends. _'They must be very important to him.'_

"So Hikaru and Kaoru are twins then."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I shrugged.

"Oh well, it's pretty late and you should get some sleep because tomorrow you'll meet all my friends."

"Ok," I said.

"Do you remember the way back to your room?"

I blushed when I realized I didn't.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

He took me to the room where the clothes were laid out for me despite the fact I thought he would take me to the room I woke up in.

"Good night, Tamaki," I said when I was inside the room and standing at the door.

"Good night, my dear," he said and kissed my hand before walking away.

I entered the room and collapsed on the bed. I had just woken up from sleeping for how long but I fell into a dreamless sleep really quick.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and supported my story. It means a lot. Please review, favourite, and/or follow.**


End file.
